Pequeñeces
by Mayi Ven
Summary: -Viñetas- Porque ser pequeño no es divertido, es frustrante.. Tabla Inferior, DL
1. Bajo Presión

Regulus Black odia ser el menor.

Detesta que, cuando él y su hermano deciden finalmente aliarse para idear y llevar a cabo alguna genial travesura – las mayorías producto de las ocurrencias del mayor- a la hora de huir de la escena del crimen, las piernas de Sirius son las más largas, y por lo tanto, es él quien termina con las manos en la masa.

Y de paso, llorando por la reprimenda de su austera madre.

Aborrece que, luego de intentar ingerir su trozo de pastel de chocolate lo más rápido posible, para así poder ser participe de una segunda tanda del delicioso postre, Sirius, con su gigantesca boca de dragón, desaparezca el pastel entero de la mesa. Pero no precisamente con magia. Y el termina haciendo el ridículo con un enorme puchero dibujado en su rostro.

Y unas ganas de llorar, nuevamente, imposibles de contener.

Lo peor es escuchar las burlas del mayor, cada vez que asisten a San Mugo para el chequeo anual. Porqué le lleva seis centímetros de altura y suele recordárselo constantemente- con una sonrisa triunfal dibujada en su rostro- cada vez que van al parque mágico y él, por ser pequeño, no puede montarse en el dragoncito.

Y termina en brazos de Orión o Walburga, esta vez intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener las gotas salinas que se asoman en sus ojos, con su padre recordándole- con el ceño fruncido- que los hombres no lloran. Y a veces lo logra. Sólo _a veces._

Entonces recuerda las palabras de su padre y es cuando se pregunta- mirando su pequeño cuerpo- ¿De verdad ya es un hombre?

Si Orion cree que esa afirmación es capaz de engañarlo, pues que vaya inventando un mejor cuento para el gordo vestido de rojo que se cuela por la chimenea a dejar regalos. Porque nadie es tan tonto como para andar derrochando el dinero obsequiando regalos a todo el mundo en una fecha, de eso estaba seguro.

Lo medianamente atractivo en su vida como "el menor" es que su madre siente más afección por Regulus que por Sirius. Pero eso a él no le parece suficiente, porque realmente quiere superar en algo al engreído primogénito.

Y eso era mucha presión, considerando que él solo tenía tres años y Sirius cinco.

Pero lo peor, lo que aborrecía y maldecía cada noche, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, lo que odiaba con toda su alma y deseaba poder arreglar, eran aquellas veces que jugaban al "auror y al mortifago".

El escogía ser el auror e ir detrás de Sirius para intentar atraparlo, con aquella secreta ambición de poder superarlo en algo. Pero curiosamente, y para su desgracia, era él quien terminaba atrapado por su hermano y el estúpido grito triunfal que siempre daba.

Acostado boca abajo en el frío suelo de madera _comiendo polvo_, con el cuerpo de un Sirius sonriendo malignamente, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, y las lágrimas a punto de salir, nuevamente, de sus ojos.

No podía dejar de pensarlo, para un niño de cuatro años, Aquello SI que era estar bajo presión.


	2. Bajo Sospecha

Estaba segura de que aquella demostración era simplemente magia, excesos de ella, pero su inflexible y correcta madre- cabeza de familia de los Evans- era incapaz de creerle, o siquiera ser participe de sus recientes sospechas.

Había estado horas y horas jalando, con suma insistencia, la tela floreada del vestido de segunda mano de su madre, intentando-sin mucho éxito- entablar una conversación sugestiva acerca de su más reciente descubrimiento. Pero ella no hacia más que ignorarla. O a veces solo se limitaba a espetarle, con un tono de voz mas alto que el normal, que le quitaría su programa de TV favorito si persistía con esa ridícula insistencia y nuevo afán de ser detective.

Pero ella no jugaba al detective, de verás. Solo creía sospechar que su hermana _no era normal._ Desconfiaba de ella y de sus aptitudes, que ya de por sí parecían ser las de un superdotado.

Luego de las, sin duda alguna, verdaderas amenazas de su madre-temblaba de solo pensar que se harían realidad- volvía sobre sus pasos con aires de derrota y aún con el ceño fruncido pensando en aquella importante cuestión, que para ella, requería de inmediata atención. Pero intimidada por su madre, era imposible seguir adelante.

Porque no sería capaz de sobrevivir un día sin el programa de los ositos cariñositos. _Oh no_, eso sí que no.

Creía que era una desgracia ser victima de los cinco años de edad, y se lo repetía constantemente a Teddy, que por fortuna era un buen oyente, a diferencia de su madre.

En un futuro, Teddy si que sería un oso imposible de olvidar. Recordó que la otra noche el astuto peluche estuvo de acuerdo con sus suposiciones. Si, aquello no era normal. Aquello era _magia_.

Pero cada vez que buscaba hablar con su progenitora se daba cuenta de que, al lado de su enorme tamaño, ella parecía Mudito -Uno de los siete enanos- y su madre Blanca Nieves. Por lo que creía imposible lograr que algún día captase la atención de ella con una simple jalada en el vestido. Entonces fue cuando decidió recurrir, como último recurso, a su arma secreta.

Se posicionó sobre el sofá de mamá -ese que la mujer con tanta insistencia y recelo les repetía, a ella y a su hermana, que no osaran acercarse- y luego comenzó a pegar gritos a todo pulmón, fingiendo que realmente lloraba. Y sí que funcionó, porque logró sacar a su madre de la tonta conversación que por teléfono sostenía, desde hace más de media hora, con la vecina.

Su progenitora llegó corriendo a la sala de estar y le lanzó una mirada colmada de ira al ver los embarrados y pequeños zapatos de la niña posados sobre la delicada tapicería del lujoso mueble. Pero antes de que pudiese venir hasta su hija para así proporcionarle una buena tunda con la señora paleta- Esa que vive en un gabinete de la cocina-, la chiquilla la detuvo con su pequeña mano en alto.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Preguntó la madre desconcertada ante la actitud de la pequeña-

—Ellia hache MAGIA, Evans — Gritó con su voz aguda, provocando que la mujer rodara los ojos.

—Deja de llamarme por mi apellido, es ma-má — Regañó la señora Evans agitando a la susodicha señora paleta en sus manos y hablando lentamente, como creyendo que el pequeño cerebro de ella no sería capaz de procesar las palabras — ¿Que te hace pensar esa ridiculez?—

— Baño, ¡Ve al Baño! Y observa— Imploró, señalando con el brazo y el dedo índice levantados, la puerta de entrada del cuarto mencionado.

La señora Evans suspiró resignada y arrastró los pies hasta el cuarto del baño, pensando en que como se había gastado dos hijas tan hiperactivas e impacientes como lo eran Lily y Petunia. Pero la niña, a pesar de la actitud algo reticente de su madre, sonrió por primera vez al sentir el sabor del triunfo en sus labios.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es esa GRAN magia que tanto te perturba Lily? —

—Ve, ve a pooh— La señora Evans levantó una ceja y seguidamente se volteó con lentitud para lanzar una mirada escrutadora al pequeño recipiente – con la forma del oso pooh- que Lily había comenzado a usar como urinario desde el mes pasado, y que al parecer había sido aprovechado recientemente y de manera satisfactoria.

—No veo nada — Aseguró la mujer colocando los brazos en jarra- Solo un poco de _pipi_, que te felicito porque fue allá dentro donde lo dejaste y no sobre tu ropa- La señora Evans se pellizcó el puente de la nariz intentando darse paciencia ante aquella difícil tarea— ¿Qué tiene de malo pooh, Lily? —

— Petunia, pooh no es él malo, es Petunia—

—Aja, entonces ¿Qué tiene de malo tu hermana? —

—¡Hace magia!— Exclamó alzando los brazos hacia el techo y luego lanzó una mirada asesina al pequeño recipiente— Tiene así de años— Le mostró el dedo índice de la mano derecha— y hace magia, no es de este mundo— Aseguró agitando los brazos con desesperación

— ¡Sigo sin entender tu punto! ¿Qué tiene que ver la magia con todo esto?—

—Eso— Lily señaló el urinario, específicamente su contenido— Eso, _NO mío _— La madre de la pelirroja intercaló la mirada confundida entre su hija y el Oso Pooh, y fue cuando sus ojos se inflaron con sorpresa luego de comprenderlo todo.

Entonces la chiquilla suspiró tranquila, esperando que su mamá, luego del descubrimiento del extraño y paranormal acontecimiento, tomara cartas sobre el asunto. Porque era prácticamente imposible que una niña de un año y medio hubiese tenido la grandiosa facultad de usar el urinario cuando ella_, que tenía cuatro, aun NO era capaz de hacerlo_.

Definitivamente, Petunia había hecho magia para poder lograr aquello. Eso de ir a hacer pipi olvidándose por un rato de los unicornios en el país arco iris era magia avanzada, no tenía dudas sobre ello.

Porque ella definitivamente no podía, prioridad era prioridad, y los unicornios estaban muy por encima de aquellas incontenibles y dolorosas ganas. Así que era preferible pasar un pequeño lapso con los pantalones mojados a perderse un minuto del importante programa.

— ¡Cariño, ven a ver esto… Pet usó el urinario!—

Lily observó boquiabierta a su madre, sorprendida por la manera en que recibía la extraña noticia, y luego se marchó molesta, pisando bien fuerte para que se notara su estado de decepción. Si su madre y padre estaban orgullosos de aquello ¡Pues también estaban bajo sospecha por cómplices de brujería!

¿Acaso no lo veían frente a sus narices? ¡Ahí había magia! Petunia usaba el urinario y había nacido hace unos cuantos meses y ella, la normal niña de cuatro años ¡NO podía!

Lily llegó hasta la sala de estar y observó la TV. Estaban pasando un programa de esos aburridos que veía su padre, así que pestañeó y como por acto de magia, el televisor cambió hasta su canal favorito. Aquello era un truco muy fácil que había aprendido hace unos cuantos días, y su madre había pensado que el aparato estaba dañado. Había intentado explicarle que había sido ella, pero nuevamente, la señora Evans había ignorado su comentario.

Permaneció ensimismada viendo la TV, que ahora mostraba un enorme unicornio azul, que volaba por el cielo del Londres, siendo montado por un mono rosado. Entonces fue cuando la pregunta surgió.

¿Quién debería estar bajo sospecha? ¿La inocente Petunia, quien había logrado completar una meta que _ERA de ella?_ o ¿Los unicornios y el arco iris, que la distraían de su verdadera misión (usar el urinario)?

Esperaba tener tiempo para averiguarlo, por ahora, disfrutaría del nuevo capitulo, y de paso olvidaría sus tareas de detective.

Y así permaneció, sin saber que la magia estaba más cerca de lo que jamás pensó. Sin saber que la que debería estar bajo sospecha, en realidad, no era Petunia, ni mucho menos sus padres...

Simplemente, era ella.


End file.
